Fluffy Rabbitscarf
by Tallemy
Summary: Christmas is the time of tree sacrifices and gifts in some countries, but in Japan it'll always be the holiday of couples.


**A/N: This was a fanfic written for Christmas, published in Hungarian after Christmas and I finished translation BEFORE the next Christmas! Let me hear those fanfares! And maybe let me see those R&Rs?**

[One Fluffy Rabbitscarf]

The Christmas-hype seeped into Japan as a slow poison, steadily increasing the number of tree sacrifices and unreasonable gift-givings with every passing year. Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately even after a hundred years the holiday was under the couples' rule. And Alpha hated this whole relationship-celebration stuff. The danger of getting caught always lurked around the corners and he would've liked to keep his private life under seven lock for a long time. But even he couldn't escape from Christmas. It kept chasing after him, like an evil curse and a bad omen, especially after Fey was clever enough to make his dad leave the house, probably for the rest of the evening. But Alpha still couldn't prefer his solution since the risk factors were too high. Asurei could come home at anytime. Anytime! Even in the next moment! It was enough, if he suddenly changed his mind and went home. Alpha also danced on a knife blade, but he didn't want to think about the consequences if the single father knew that his only little son is not specifically attracted to the opposite gender. It seemed Fey didn't let this ruin his mood as he disappeared with a grin to fetch Alpha's present.

Seconds later he returned with an overdecorated, glittering Christmas bag and took his respective place on the couch next to Alpha. He covered all the possible openings with several layers of snowflake-patterned duct tape so his boyfriend wouldn't have the slightest idea about the contents. Alpha gave Fey a judging look as the younger boy's face changed into a darker shade. Before the ex-Eldorado member could say a word Fey quickly saved himself from the situation.

"I didn't want you to see it, you know." he stuttered defensively. Next to him, Alpha already prepared a small cigar-box sized gift and tried to hide it in a way that Fey still could even see the little card and the ribbon attached to the box.

"You go first." Alpha proposed the rabbitboy as Fey tried to steal away the small gift when he thought Alpha looked away for a moment. He was too excited because of this whole gift-giving thing so it's time for him to suffer a little for his present by making him open it later than he wanted. Fey hastily handed him the bad, but his gaze was fixed on the small box.

"Merry Christmas then!" he chirped. While Alpha tried to scratch down the duct tape with his blunt fingernails the other boy observed his reactions. After nearly three minutes of agony he finally managed to open the box of Pandora, revealing a whole series of antique books. Judging from the sounds Fey let out his first reactions were good. At least it seemed like Fey was making a voice-over for his emotions.

He didn't care if they cut out whole forest and used up all the ink of the world, he loved books. At least science-fictions. No, actually it was only science-fiction. Books don't have to be recharged, they don't lose data and he could read them in a blackout. Only positive features. But the biggest surprise was caused be the writers and titles of the books. Three Asimov novel and one from Lem. All in English.

"Thanks!" he said, with a small smile as he turned the pages of his new treasures. They looked brand new, but every book was printed before 2000. He looked at Fey inquiringly hoping that he doesn't altered history…again.

"Their origin is a secret." explained the boy "But don't worry, I got them from a completely legal place!"

"No terrorist attempts?"

"No terrorist attempts." he put his right hand over his heart.

"Your house is still in your property?"

"Yep."

Alpha sighed. He still wasn't convinced by this answer, but he finally handed his gift to Fey. The boy tore apart the perfect cover. First he saw the letter D and an image with dinosaurs then he saw—

Playing Cards.

That's all what he got from Alpha. Cards with dinosaur images. After this is, it's natural to be offended. He spent a lot of time hunting down those books, and all he gets are 200yen worth playing cards?

"It's waterproof." Alpha informed him.

"I don't care." he retorted angrily, but still looked at the cards. Even if he hated Alpha for his laziness and the gift caused disappointment, he could like the pictures, right? It was because of Alpha. The cards had nothing to do with his bad mood.

When he was about to complain, out of nowhere another gift popped out. This time a much larger than the last one.

"This is yours, too." Alpha gave it to him with an apologetic gaze. Fey eyed the small package suspiciously judging from its softness it has to be a pair of socks or some other clothes. But as he opened it a white, knitted scarf unfolded before his eyes and spread in his lap. In the middle there was a green rabbit motif with a small dark green button-eye. While the white scarf ended in two rabbit ears on both side.

"Alpha… Are you serious?" he asked with a shocked expression. It was hard to admit, but he really liked the scarf. "It's nice but isn't this a bit girly?"

"I-It's not…And…Look at the other side too." he recommended, but in his embarrassment he just feasted his eyes on the plant next to the tv. He failed again, he couldn't even watch. Especially after the scarf.

"Oh."

Long silence and paper rustling.

"Did you make these?" Fey asked him astonished as he raised the two miniature keychain, what were carefully attached to the other side of the scarf. One of them was a happy, mint-coloured rabbit with white fur on its tail and head while the other was a koala with a much simpler design and a grumpy face.

Alpha looked up and nodded. Fey tried to give him the rabbit, but the recipient almost immediately switched the position of their hands and ended up giving the rabbit back to the boy.

"Eh? But you need one too." Fey explained.

"They are in a pair." Alpha replied. However he couldn't hide his embarrassment as his ears started to slowly take up a reddish colour and it seemed the chameleon illness began to threaten his face too.

"I see" said Fey as he petted the small rabbit's fluffy head. He couldn't believe Alpha would make these, but there was something special in them what reminded him of Alpha, so he had to. "But I hope you know that I'm not done yet either!"

Once again he jumped up, proudly wrapping the scarf around his neck and he hurried out to the kitchen, where accompanied by the rattling sound of plates and fridge beeping then returned with a small cake.

"Dad wouldn't leave me alone until I let him help with it, so I think it's edible." Fey admitted with a smile as he put the plates on the table. Although this information can't comfort Alpha if the cake turns out to be disasterrific. He observed the cake and tried to figure out it's flavours by looking. There was the generic "Merry Christmas" text and hearts and of course, soccer balls. He could clearly tell what part of the decoration was made by Asurei and those hearts totally didn't belong to Fey. They were too "normal" and precise.

"By any chance, didn't he ask you about who are you making this cake for?"

"Why would he ask something like that?"

This was equal with an 'of course he did' and this only meant one thing:

"So you told him everything." Alpha sighed, making the final conclusion.

"My father is not stupid; he just doesn't have any experience with kids and family things."

He was right. Asurei figured it out by himself when Fey began to spend a lot of time with Alpha, and he went home overdosed with happiness afterwards. And Fey became much more talkative somehow, so on one evening, during dinner he simply asked Fey about it, and he got a yes as a reply. Though, Asurei was surprised when he heard the name Alpha. Out of every person he knew Fey had chosen the weirdest.

(·ᴥ·)

"Hey Alpha." Fey rested his head against Alpha's shoulder after they destroyed the cake, leaving one complimentary slice for Asurei. "You should lend me your books when you finish them. I'm interested why I had to sell one of my kidneys."

The reaction for this crowned his evening and Fey successfully earned that Alpha asked him about every organ what Fey could've sold to buy the books. Fey occasionally added a few possibilities too.

They stopped somewhere near the heart and larynx, when their biological knowledge about the human body failed them and Fey started to get bored. He pulled Alpha into a kiss with the help of his new scarf.

"We should play with those dino cards, don't you think?" he whispered against Alpha's lips, keeping him close with the scarf. Indeed, this was a really useful gift.


End file.
